Seido Kindergarten
by Ri Miyuki
Summary: AU. Kazuya Miyuki trabaja como maestro y su vida transcurre tranquila, hasta que la llegada del pequeño Eijun Sawamura revoluciona su mundo, trayendo consigo un pasado doloroso y la esperanza de un futuro prometedor. NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Seido Kindergarten**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El chico nuevo**

* * *

Hola! Esta es mi segunda historia, nació gracias a los fanarts que hay en tumblr de los Daiya Boys como maestros y alumnos, así que quise hacer mi propia versión. Espero les agrade y si gustan dejar un comentario son bienvenidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace of Diamond no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran y talentoso Terajima Yuji-sensei. Yo sólo hago esto con fines de diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno, OCs, arcoiris y ponys rosas(?)

* * *

Los músculos de la cara ya le dolían. Eso de estar sonriendo todo el tiempo no era lo suyo, definitivamente.

—Buenos días, Miyuki- _sensei_. —Arrastrado esa última palabra tanto como pudo, una de las muchas madres de los niños a su cargo le saluda coquetamente.

—Buen día, Narita-san. Espero que Aki-chan no haya olvidado sus libros esta vez.

—¿Libros? —La mujer se tensó un momento mientras parecía recapitular algunas cosas— Claro que los trajo consigo, incluso tomé su sugerencia sobre forrarlos con plástico para evitar que se maltraten.

—¡Eso suena bien! Andando, Aki-chan, ya es hora de empezar la clase. Hasta luego, Narita-san.

Apenas se dio media vuelta con la pequeña mano de la niña entre la suya, esa sonrisa de galán de telenovela se desmoronó dando paso a una mueca de hastío. Amaba su trabajo, en verdad adoraba ser maestro de preescolar y encargarse de la formación de todos esos pequeñitos que pasaban por su salón de clases, pero odiaba lidiar con algunas madres coquetas y descaradas.

 _Seido Kindergarten_ era una escuela ubicada al oeste de Tokio con tremenda calidad educativa que dejaba muy claro que a pesar de sus instalaciones sencillas y pequeñas no tenía nada que envidiarle a las grandes instituciones de enseñanza.

Kazuya Miyuki se desempeñaba como profesor titular hacía apenas seis meses, pero rápidamente ganó fama no sólo como un buen maestro sino por ser tan buen mozo. Las madres, casadas o solteras, solían casi suplicar que sus hijos fueran admitidos en la clase de _Miyuki-sensei_ , pensando en que así tendrían una oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con el castaño. Recién regresaba de unas vacaciones tomadas no por gusto sino por necesidad ya que se había enfermado, así que adaptarse nuevamente a esa bulliciosa rutina le estaba costando un poco.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás de mal humor? —Yoichi Kuramochi, con su rebelde cabello peinado hacia arriba y enorme sonrisa, se apareció justo frente a él. Era el maestro de educación física y tenía buena mano con los niños aunque la pinta de vago diera otra impresión.

—Algo así, simplemente me molesta recibir tanta atención. —Kazuya se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada un tanto apenado. De haber sabido que ser maestro implicaba todo eso, seguramente hubiera optado por estudiar otra cosa. Tampoco es como si serlo hubiera sido su primera opción.

—¡Kyahahaha! —Kuramochi soltó una carcajada bastante ruidosa mientras le daba un golpecito amistoso en el hombro —Es culpa tuya por ser como eres, si no te hicieras al chico misterioso te aseguro que todas irían tras Chris de nuevo. Como sea, esfuérzate y piensa que la paga vale la pena.

Acomodando los lentes de marco grueso color negro sobre el puente de su nariz, Kazuya entró al salón en donde impartía clases. El lugar estaba decorado con papel tapiz color salmón y lleno de pizarrones de corcho para poder colocar los trabajos realizados por los niños, escritorios pequeños dispuestos en semi círculo frente a uno más grande se extendían por el lugar y varias estanterías contenían juguetes y material didáctico.

—¡Buenos días, niños! —Saludó enérgico.

Un coro de voces infantiles respondió de la misma forma y posaron sus ojos en él, expectantes de las instrucciones que les daría para ese día. Se dispuso a pasar lista de asistencia, tomando un folder de plástico de su escritorio y uno a uno los fue nombrando.

—Sawamura Eijun… ¿Eh? —Había un chico nuevo al final de la lista y él ni siquiera estaba enterado de que tendría a alguien más en su clase—Bien…al parecer tendremos un nuevo compañero pero no se presentó. Iniciemos de una vez, quizá mañana aparezca.

—Lamento interrumpir tu clase, Miyuki, pero este pequeño acaba de llegar y el director Kataoka me pidió que lo trajera contigo.

Chris Yuu Takigawa, maestro del tercer año, estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta con un niño castaño junto a él.

—Eijun Sawamura, ¿cierto?

El chiquillo asintió enérgicamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero los restos de lágrimas en sus ojitos eran señal de que había estado llorando, seguramente, al despedirse de su madre.

—Adelante, Eijun. —Con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sosteniendo la lista de asistencia el joven profesor lo invitó a pasar.

Eijun miró a Chris-sensei, quien le parecía tan alto y fuerte como un roble, y de despidió de él con la mano para adentrarse al aula.

—Es todo tuyo, Miyuki, cuídalo bien.

—Sabes que lo haré, Chris- _senpai_.

—Ya deja el senpai, somos compañeros de trabajo aquí y hace mucho que abandonamos la escuela. —Chris se dio la media vuelta para retornar a su salón. Esperaba que Kuramochi no estuviera teniendo problemas con sus niños pues eran un tanto rebeldes cuando no estaba.

—Bien, entonces vamos a presentarte ante los demás chicos.

Los niños miraban curiosos a quien sería su nuevo compañero, intercambiando miradas y murmullos entre ellos.

—Como ya oyeron, él será nuestro nuevo compañero. Se llama Eijun Sawamura, por favor trátenlo bien y sean amables.

Eijun posó sus enormes ojos color chocolate en todos y cada de uno de los niños, prestando especial atención en la niñita de cabello rosa que escondía medio rostro bajo el flequillo. Al lado de ella había un pequeño pelinegro que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Por favor siéntete como en casa, estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Toma asiento junto a Haruichi.

—¡Harucchi! ¡Hola!—Eijun corrió hacia el único asiento vacío y se acomodó en él, colgando su bolso con forma de pelota de beisbol en el respaldar de la silla, saludando muy amistosamente.

—No se llama Harucchi, es Haruichi. Aprende a hablar. —Quien hizo esa acotación fue Shinji Kanemaru, un niño rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Harucchi es Harucchi! ¿Verdad, Harucchi? Ella es feliz siendo Harucchi. —Inflando los mofletes se cruzó de brazos.

—Haruichi es un niño como tú y yo, Eijun-chan. —Hideaki Tojo se unió a la charla.

—¡¿Niño?!— Eijun giró la cabeza tan rápido que sus huesitos tronaron —¡Harucchi es un niño! —exclamó dándose cuenta de su error y quedando con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

—Haru…es un niño… —dijo el pelinegro, Satoru Furuya que sólo hablaba muy contadas veces.

El maestro se echó a reír pues hacía tiempo que no se armaba tal alboroto en su clase y al parecer ese chico nuevo Eijun llegó para revolucionar todo. Luego de recuperar la atención de sus alumnos se dispuso a dar inicio a la lección que tenía preparada.

—¿Pasa algo, Eijun-chan? —Se acercó al niño que sólo miraba la hoja de papel con desdén mientras torcía los labios en una rara mueca, asemejando a un piquito de pato.

—Eijun no sabe cómo dibujar a su papi… —Sus ojos color miel se aguaron.

—E-espera, Eijun-chan, no vayas a llorar. —Tragó grueso, pues se ponía muy nervioso cuando los niños lloraban y no sabía cómo calmarlos. Acarició con suavidad y algo de temor los castaños cabellos del pequeño en un intento de reconfortarlo—¿Por qué no sabes cómo dibujarlo? Sólo piensa en cómo es, es alto o bajo, fornido, sonríe mucho o siempre tiene las cejas muy juntas, como enojado.

—Esa es mamá. Mi mami siempre parece molesta pero es buena. —Giró el rostro y observó el dibujo de Haruichi con tristeza. El pelirrosa había trazado una silueta que no parecía un _papá_ , pero al menos tenía _algo_ —Papá es… —Hizo una larga pausa meditando la respuesta. A su mente vino la imagen y la sonrisa traviesa de un hombre y entonces dijo: —Papá tiene el cabello del color del sol y ojos como el cielo.

—Bien…entonces vamos a dibujarlo. Le pasó los crayones de cera amarillo y azul para que pudiera ponerle los detalles.

Eijun empezó a hacer trazos por aquí y por allá hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Su mami seguramente se pondría muy contenta cuando le mostrara el dibujo. Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó el momento de salir al receso para que los niños pudieran jugar.

—Oye, Miyuki, estamos organizando un partido de futbol con los niños de tercero, ¿alguno de tus chicos quiere jugar?

Kuramochi preguntó bastante alegre sosteniendo un balón algo gastado. El futbol no era su deporte favorito pero le gustaba lo suficiente como para disfrutar jugándolo, así que armaba juegos rápidos entre los alumnos durante el receso.

—¡Eijun quiere jugar! —Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta quedar a los pies de Kuramochi.

—Vaya, y tú ¿quién eres?

—Es un alumno nuevo, Chris lo trajo esta mañana.

—Ya veo. Entonces bienvenido a Seido.

El juego dio inicio en el pequeño patio que tenían, con los niños alrededor apoyando y los dos equipos dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Kuramochi observaba con creciente interés al pequeño Eijun, había algo familiar en él, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo pero no conseguía decidir qué era.

—¡Ei-chan, anota! —El siempre calmado Haruichi estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

Eijun corrió para patear el balón pero sus cálculos fallaron y terminó por perderlo. Hizo tremendo berrinche al fallar ese tiro y corrió hacia Chris, quien le provocaba una sensación de confianza tremenda, abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Parece que tu nuevo alumno es igual de malo en el futbol que tú, eh Miyuki.

—No soy tan malo.

—Eres pésimo, admítelo.

Continuaron platicando un rato más mientras esperaban la hora de volver al aula. El resto de la clase transcurrió con relativa calma, se la pasaron cantando rondas infantiles y charlando sobre trivialidades. A Miyuki le gustaba escuchar hablar a sus alumnos no sólo para detectar algún problema que pudieran tener, sino par ayudarlos a que adquirieran confianza expresándose libremente.

—¿Dónde vivías antes, Eijun-chan? —Tojo, con la cabeza recargada sobre las manos, preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡En una casa grande frente al mar! —Hizo ademanes con las manos para ejemplificar el tamaño—Eijun, mamá y…y…

—¿Papá?

—¡Sí! Eijun, mamá y papá. Los tres vivíamos lejos, en otra ciudad, pero papá ahora tiene un trabajo nuevo, así que mamá y Eijun lo acompañaron para que no se sienta solito.

—Así que otra ciudad. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres, Eijun? —Al menos quería saber para saludar correctamente cuando los viera.

—Mamá se llama…

—Lamento interrumpir, pero han venido a recoger a Eijun anticipadamente. Por ser la primera vez hicimos una excepción, así que puede irse temprano. —La psicóloga de la escuela, Takashima Rei, se asomó con una sutil sonrisa.

—¡Papá vino por mí! —Eijun se puso de pie y descolgó su mochila a toda prisa, corriendo desesperado y feliz hacia la mujer de lentes —¡Adiós, Harucchi! ¡Adiós, Miyuki-sensei!

—Nos vemos.

Ese pequeño remolino le causaba una agradable sensación en el pecho más que cualquier otro alumno que haya tenido antes. Era extraño, muy extraño pues apenas tenía un día tratándolo pero sentía que lo conocía de antes, de alguna otra parte. Quizá sólo era su imaginación o la nostalgia que le provocaba su apellido.

Sawamura… ¡Ah, cuántos recuerdos venían a su mente con sólo mencionarlo!

En la puerta de la escuela un hombre alto y fornido esperaba ocultando la mirada bajo unos lentes de sol. Apenas vio a Eijun esbozó una sonrisa y se hincó en el piso, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo.

—¡Viniste por mí!—El chiquillo se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuerte ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Mamá no pudo venir, pero está esperando en casa con un rico almuerzo…o algo así.

—Gracias por escoger nuestra escuela, Eijun obtendrá la mejor educación posible. Por cierto, es un gusto verte otra vez.—Takashima hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, alegrándose de volver a ver a aquel muchacho convertido en todo un hombre.

—Lo mismo digo.

Miyuki, por curiosidad, se asomó por la ventana para ver al famoso padre recoger a su retoño. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cara familiar, muy familiar.

—Mei…Narumiya…

Seguramente era un error, Mei no podía ser el padre de Eijun porque tenían apellidos diferentes…sobre todo porque solo conocía a una persona cercana al rubio que ostentaba ese apellido y era alguien de quien él jamás había podido olvidarse.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado :) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Bienvenidos! Esta es mi segunda historia y espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no me pertence, solo el sensual(?) Terajima Yuji tiene los derechos sobre su obra. Yo hago esto para fines de diversión :V

 **Advertencias:** OOC, locuras y posible OoC.

* * *

 **Seido Kindergarten**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Volverte a ver**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

— _¿Qué miras?_

— _Siempre he pensado que Senpai hace una mueca graciosa cuando se enfurruña._

— _¿Eh?_ — _Miyuki alza una ceja sin entender a qué se refiere. La pila de libros le impide ver bien el rostro de la chica sentada frente a él pero puede apostar, sin temor a perder, que tiene el ceño fruncido solo porque sí._

— _Miyuki-senpai junta los labios como un pato. Es gracioso._

 _Una risita suave llega hasta los oídos del castaño. Están los dos solos en la biblioteca y el silencio reinaba hasta antes de que el joven de lentes decidiera iniciar aquella conversación. Los últimos días del semestre siempre son los más duros, pero a la vez los más reconfortantes. Marcan el fin de una etapa y el inicio de otra._

— _¡Kazuya, te he estado buscando!_ — _A Mei no le importa que estén en ese lugar, él simplemente grita porque quiere hacerlo._

 _Avanza los pasos que lo separan de su amigo casi a zancadas y se planta junto a él mirando severamente a la muchacha que garabatea en un cuaderno. Le agrada, bastante en realidad, pero nunca lo dirá. Mei sabe que si lo hace entonces ya no podrá tratarla bruscamente y se verá obligado a ser delicado. ¡Bah! Él sólo piensa ser así con la madre de sus hijos_ _Cuando la encuentre, claro_ _Por ahora las mujeres a su alrededor son algo así como proveedoras de algo. Todas siempre le hacen obsequios: dulces, chocolates, pequeños peluches, accesorios. La chica en cuestión le hace la tarea de inglés, por ejemplo. Pero hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido convertirse en la proveedora del sentimiento que más desea experimentar: amor._

— _No hagas escándalo en la biblioteca, van a castigarnos otra vez._

— _Que se atrevan y se quedaran sin representante para las regionales del certamen de Geografía._

 _Ahí donde se le ve, con esa apariencia escandalosa y cool, Mei es alguien bastante dedicado a las dos materias que más le gustan del currículum: Historia y Geografía. Su sueño era convertirse en un destacado profesor en esas áreas, pero las cosas raras del destino lo llevaron a enrolarse a la escuela para maestros de preescolar. No se queja, así podrá inculcar el amor hacia esas ciencias en los niños pequeños que todavía tenían remedio, no como esos trogloditas de la secundaria que estaban más torcidos que el manzano plantado en medio del patio trasero de su tía._

— _Narumiya-senpai seguramente obtendrá el primer lugar._

— _¿Acaso lo dudas?_ — _Mei se irguió tanto como pudo. Aquel año ganaría la Competencia Nacional de Conocimientos sobre Geografía, tenía que hacerlo y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir; ni siquiera ese niño rarito que no paraba de llamarlos gorilas del estudio._

 _Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Mei, ofendido, no dudó en comenzar a reclamarle por esa falta de confianza. Kazuya solo cerró el libro consciente de que con esos dos ahí no podría estudiar tranquilo. Tampoco le molestaba, al contrario alegraba sus monótonos días._

* * *

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —Rei se acercó al joven maestro posando una mano en su hombro.

—En nada importante. —respondió sin despegar la vista del pequeño Eijun que jugaba con sus amiguitos en la resbaladilla.

—El niño de Narumiya es lindo, ¿no crees? —Ella mejor que nadie conoce los pensamientos que rondan en la cabeza del castaño. Lo sabe por la forma en que mira a Eijun, con nostalgia y una pizca de desesperación— Miyuki-kun, tal vez…

—Rei-chan, ¿no deberías estar con Chris coordinando los preparativos para la junta de padres de familia?

—Ah sí Pero…

—No hagas esperar a Chris, sabes que es muy quisquilloso con eso de la puntualidad. —La cortó. No tenía ganas de escuchar la magnífica sugerencia que tenía para darle.

Desde luego no iba a esperar a Mei a la hora de la salida solo para preguntarle con una sonrisa brillante si la madre de Eijun era _ella_.

 _Ella._

 _Ella._

Siempre ella.

Eijun llevaba una semana asistiendo a la escuela y todavía ni se había dignado a saludar a su viejo amigo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Si resultaba ser como todo indicaba necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y aunque tener al pequeño bajo su cuidado no ayudaba mucho a despejar su mente, al menos extraña y contradictoriamente se sentía muy a gusto estando con él.

—¡Miyuki-sensei! —Eijun, aferrado a sus piernas, lo sacó de su ensoñación— Harucchi dice que sensei es bueno atrapando la pelota. ¡Sensei, juegue con Eijun y atrape la pelota!

No podía negarle nada a esos brillantes ojos de cachorrito.

—Bien, juguemos un rato.

—¿Miyuki-sensei va a jugar? —Kanemaru preguntó confundido. Siempre que Kuramochi-sensei le pedía unirse al equipo se negaba, pero no dudó ni un momento en complacer a Eijun.

—Sensei…atrape para mí. —Furuya se acercó al castaño con una pelota de béisbol en la mano.

—¡Atrapará sólo para Eijun! —Infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

Kazuya se acomodó los lentes. Tal vez no había sido buena idea decirle que sí, ahora tendría que lidiar con un montón de niñitos desesperados por llamar la atención de su maestro. Finalmente consiguió que se pusieran de acuerdo tomando turnos para lanzar y batear la pelota.

—¡Buena esa, Eijun! —Gritó desde su posición como cátcher.

El espacio que tenían para jugar era pequeño, pero se las arreglaban bien y pronto llamaron la atención de los chiquillos de grados superiores que pedían unirse al juego. Incluso Kuramochi, que a petición de Chris cuidaba a los niños de tercero durante el receso, se acercó intrigado.

—Vaya, Miyuki, es un milagro verte así.

—Deja de mirar y mejor ayúdame ¡Son demasiados ya!

—¡Pero si apenas son un par de docenas! No creo que el gran Miyuki-sensei no pueda controlarlos. —Mofándose empezó a caminar hacia su amigo— ¿En verdad estarás bien? Sabes de qué hablo.

—Sólo es un juego de niños, no es como si me fuera a romper. ¡Atrapa la pelota, Eijun! —Poniéndose de pie le lanzó la bola al niño, quien la recibió sin problemas.

A leguas se notaba que Mei había empezado a inculcarle las bases del béisbol desde temprana edad y que sería un gran pitcher como su padre. Siempre se preguntó por qué Mei no se había dedicado a jugar de manera profesional si era tan buen lanzador. Él, por su parte, soñaba con ser el cátcher titular de los _Yiomuri Giants_ pero todo se fue a la basura el verano de su tercer año de preparatoria.

—Te dije que no era bueno que estuvieras esforzándote así. —Kuramochi lo retó—Oye, ¿por qué accediste a jugar?

—Estaba aburrido y me pareció buena idea. Ni que fuera a lastimarme más por jugar un par de entradas con esos niños.

La verdad es que le dolía bastante la pierna. Por culpa de un borracho que se pasó un alto sufrió un accidente que le dejó como consecuencia una lesión en la espalda y otra en la pierna derecha de la que jamás pudo recuperarse y que fue la causante de que su prometedora carrera en el mundo deportivo se acabará antes de empezar. Ese fue el motivo por el que decidió dedicarse a la docencia.

—Ese niño, Sawamura, es hijo de…

—Mei. —Completó la frase— Es hijo de Mei.

—Pero su apellido…

—Primero Rei-chan y ahora tú. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué vaya a preguntarle?

—Chris lo sabe; si eres tú, seguro que no se negará. —Kuramochi se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Incluso él había intentado sonsacarle la verdad al profesor, quien se encargaba de los archivos y expedientes de los alumnos, pero recibió solo negativas de su parte.

—Están armando un drama por todo esto. No es como si en verdad quisiera saber quién es la madre de Eijun. —Mintió.

—¿Mi mami?

La vocecita del niño interrumpió la plática entre ambos.

—Eijun-chan. —Kuramochi esbozó una sonrisa. Era el momento para salir de dudas— ¿Cómo se llama tu mami? Miyuki-sensei quiere felicitarla por tener un hijo tan talentoso e inteligente, pero no sabe cuál es su nombre.

—Kuramochi. —La voz de Miyuki sonaba grave al punto que hizo que tanto el niño como su amigo se tensaran. Si había algo que odiaba era que se entrometieran en sus asuntos.

—Solo le hice una pregunta a Eijun. No tiene nada de malo.

Eijun se distrajo viendo el cabello de Kuramochi y luego posó los ojos en la cara de su sensei. Tenía una expresión lastimera, como si se hubiera caído del columpio y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Sensei. —El niño llamó y camino hacia Miyuki—Inclínese.

—¿Eh?—Instintivamente obedeció poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Tranquilo, Miyuki-sensei. —Tratando de imitar lo que su madre hacía cuando él se sentía mal, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Miyuki y le dio unas suaves palmaditas que fueron suficientes para desarmar completamente al maestro y hacerlo sonrojar—Mi mami siempre hace eso y me pone feliz, a papi también.

—Y-ya veo.

—Mi mami se llama Yin.

Miyuki sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Ahora ya no había cabida para especulaciones ni falsas esperanzas, todo estaba muy claro. Yin se había casado con Mei y el fruto de esa unión era Eijun.

—¡Qué lindo nombre! —El maestro le revolvió el cabello al pequeño con una sonrisa. Usar una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

—¿Y tu papi como se llama?

Eijun giró el rostro hacia Kuramochi y respondió:

—¡Mei!

Y empezó a contarles sobre lo feliz que era con su familia, sobre la casita que compartían y los momentos lindos que pasaban juntos. Eijun adoraba a sus padres y ellos parecían corresponderle de la misma forma. Eran una familia perfecta.

—Regresemos a jugar, Eijun-chan. —El profesor de deportes tomó la mano del niñito para guiarlo hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Era obvio que su amigo necesitaba un momento a solas y al menos quería ayudarlo con eso. Quizá había sido un error forzar las cosas de este modo, pero él creía que la verdad es mejor saberla desde un inicio para evitarnos más sufrimiento del necesario.

.

.

Miyuki fue directo al baño y se lavó la cara, no podía mostrar esa expresión sombría frente a sus alumnos, mucho menos con Eijun. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de estampar su puño en el rostro de Mei apenas lo viera, pero eso no le traería más que problemas, unos que prefería evitar aunque el odio estuviera hirviendo a borbotones en su interior.

—Recuerdo que cuando te vi por primera vez en el campo de juego no pude evitar pensar que no eras la clase de chico que actúa por impulso, sino que analizas la situación y tomas en cuenta todas las posibles variables para definir cuál será tu siguiente jugada.

Kataoka Tesshin, parado junto a la puerta del baño, se atrevió a comentarle. En sus buenos años había sido entrenador de Miyuki en la preparatoria, pero debido a que decidió que ese ritmo de vida tan agitado ya no era para él se propuso fundar su propia escuela y poder transmitir sus firmes valores a los niños de edad preescolar. En otras palabras era el director y dueño de Seido Kindergarten.

—Miyuki, recuerda que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. —dijo ocultando la mirada tras sus gafas oscuras.

—¿Usted también va a hablarme sobre eso?

—Solo te doy un consejo como amigo. Creo que pasamos la barrera maestro-alumno hace mucho tiempo. Soy mayor que tú y puedo asegurarte que si no corroboras por ti mismo lo que sea que estés pensando, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

—Lo dice como si supiera algo que yo no.

—No puedo darte todas las respuestas, pero te diré que a veces solo es necesario darse cuenta de lo obvio. —Acercándose le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

.

—Harucchi, ¿qué es eso? —Eijun preguntó con curiosidad mientras observaba el almuerzo de su amigo.

—Un sándwich de queso. Mi tía lo hizo para mí y también preparó uno para _Aniki_.

El aperitivo tenía la forma de un oso y lucía muy apetecible. Haruichi no llevaba el típico bento japonés sino que su comida consistía en verduras picadas y emparedados.

—¿Quieres probar? —Partiéndolo por la mitad, Haruichi le ofreció un pedazo a su amigo.

Eijun se lo metió todo a la boca y luego empezó a elogiar a la tía del pelirrosa. En pocos días se había hecho amigo de todos los chiquillos de su salón, su carisma y buen humor contagiaban a todos. Hasta Kanemaru y Furuya, quienes se habían mostrado un poco reacios a entablar amistad con el castañito terminaron por volverse cercanos.

—Sensei, ¿quiere?— Eijun miraba a su profesor desde el otro lado del escritorio haciendo puntitas para al menos lograr asomar la mitad de su rostro, empujando un pequeño traste con verduras fritas y salchichas con forma de pulpo—Mami las cocinó para mí.

—¿Eh? No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

—P-Pero…Eijun quiere que sensei pruebe lo que su mami cocinó. —Los ojos de Eijun amenazaban con soltar lágrimas cual ríos en cualquier momento.

—E-está bien. —Suspiró derrotado. Dejó de lado el libro que leía y tomó una salchicha con cierto temor. Si Yin había cocinado eso seguramente era radioactivo…aunque Eijun lucía muy feliz comiéndolo.

—¿Verdad que mi mami es la mejor cocinera?

No sabría si darle ese título era apropiado, pero al menos sabía bien. El último bento que ella le preparó casi lo mata.

—Es buena, pero yo soy mejor cocinero que ella. —Le dijo en broma.

—¡No! ¡La mami de Eijun es la mejor!

—Apuesto a que le ganaría en un concurso de cocina. Puedo hacer hot-cakes con forma de perrito. —Canturreó presumiendo sus logros. Era divertido molestar a ese chiquillo y verlo inflar las mejillas a punto de estallar en un berrinche. Tan parecido a Mei.

—¡Eijun quiere un hot-cake de perrito!

Definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Perritos? Tojo, atraído por el tema de los animales se acercó al escritorio.

—Sensei va a cocinar hot-cakes con forma de perritos.

—Ah…Eijun-chan, espera…

—¡Hot-cakes!

—¡Yo quiero uno con forma de jirafa!

—¡Yo una mariposa!

—Un…osito.

Ahora todos los chiquillos revoloteaban a su alrededor exigiendo que les preparara aquel dulce alimento. Él y esa manía suya de abrir la boca sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ahora tendría que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para poder preparar todos los hot-cakes.

.

.

—Mi papi aún no viene por mí. —Repitió por novena vez.

Todos los chicos se habían ido a sus casas, pero Eijun continuaba ahí porque nadie pasó por él. Estaba con el rostro pegado a la ventana de la sala de profesores en espera de ver una cabellera rubia asomarse. Rei había intentado contactar con Mei, pero el celular la mandaba al buzón de voz una y otra vez.

—Ya vendrá, cariño, sólo espera un poco más. —No tenía el número de la madre, por lo que Mei era el único contacto con su familia.

—Eijun quiere ir a casa… —Empezó a llorar sin parar, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

—No llores, papá vendrá pronto y te irás con él. Apuesto que está comprando un pastel para ti y por eso se retrasó.

—¿Un pastel?

—Sí, uno muy grande.

Eijun pareció contentarse con esa idea un momento, pero luego de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire se puso a llorar con mayor intensidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Miyuki, con su bolso al hombro, se asomó por la puerta. Recién había terminado sus pendientes para la clase del día siguiente y solo le restaba firmar su salida en la bitácora.

—Narumiya aún no ha venido por él.

—¡Sensei! —Eijun corrió a refugiarse con su profesor, quien le inspiraba más confianza que Rei.

—E-Eijun, no llores. —Lo odiaba, Odiaba consolar a los niños porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y los demás profesores siempre le decían que era muy rudo, así que dejó de intentarlo.

El llanto no cesó y en un intento desesperado por hacer que pare, echó al piso su bolso y se dispuso a cargar al infante. Los ojitos de Eijun estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas tenían caminitos acuosos que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. No podía odiarlo aunque quisiera, incluso si era hijo de ese par de traidores, no era su culpa serlo.

Eijun se aferró a él con fuerza, sollozando e hipando, pero sintiéndose a cada momento un poquito más seguro en los brazos de su maestro. Miyuki-sensei era cálido, tanto o más que su papi y eso lo reconfortaba.

—Siempre diré que escogiste la carrera correcta, tienes buena mano con los niños. —Rei lo observaba de refilón mientras acomodaba unos papeles. Moría de ganas por tomarle una foto justo en esa posición, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicados.

—Deberías cargarlo tú, Rei-chan, es tu responsabilidad después de todo y tienes más experiencia que yo.

—Eres su maestro y se ve que te prefiere por mucho. Es más tuyo que mío. —Se burló.

—Golpearé a Mei por hacerle esto y Harada-san no estará para que lo use como escudo.—En el pasado, Mei tenía la costumbre de esconderse tras su amigo Harada para evitarse las regañinas y coscorrones.

El pequeño, cansado de llorar, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Miyuki no encontraba forma de despegarse de él sin despertarlo y aunque se quejaba en voz baja por tener que cargarlo, lo cierto es que empezaba a disfrutarlo.

—Disculpe, soy Yin Sawamura, la madre de Eijun.

Una mujer de cabello castaño atado en una floja coleta de lado, ojos color miel y piel blanca se presentó antes de entrar. Gracias a Carlos, un amigo y compañero de trabajo de Mei, se había enterado a última hora que el rubio no podría pasar por Eijun; así que abordó el autobús más próximo y desesperada acudió por él a la escuela. Claro que llevaba un retraso enorme porque vivían bastante lejos y no tenía idea de por qué Mei había decidido matricular a su hijo en un colegio que prácticamente estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Ya hablaría con él sobre ese detalle no tan insignificante.

—Sawamura-san, un gusto verla de nuevo. —Rei se acomodó los lentes y le regaló una sonrisa. Lucía exactamente igual que unos años atrás, aunque tal vez tenía la expresión menos enfurruñada, un tanto más suave y los ojos tristes.

—¿Eh? Ta-Takashima-sensei… —Se quedó parada en su lugar sin poder mover ni un músculo. Frente a ella tenía a la mujer que más odiaba.

—Yin… —Miyuki soltó el nombre con pesar, angustia y visible resentimiento. A su memoria vinieron toda clase de recuerdos buenos y malos, pero uno en especial que todavía le provocaba dolor e ira.

—Kazuya.

Si encontrarse con su ex maestra fue un balde de agua fría, el volver a ver a ese hombre fue mucho peor. Para colmo de males sostenía como cualquier cosa a su hijo, a su pequeño. No tenía derecho, no lo tenía.

—¡Suelta a mi hijo, Kazu…Miyuki! —A zancadas y sin importarle nada más, se aproximó a él para arrebatárselo— ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo! ¡Jamás!

—¿Qué te pasa? Al menos deberías saludar apropiadamente, y ten más cuidado o lastimarás a tu hijo.—Le contestó de mala gana.

Eijun se despertó por el movimiento brusco y aturdido comenzó a llorar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por su madre, por lo que acomodándose nuevamente se dejó envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Dónde está su mochila? —Giró la cabeza buscando sus cosas, hallándolas colgadas en el respaldar de una silla. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido o rompería en llanto en cualquier momento—¿Qué trámite tengo que hacer para cambiarlo de escuela? Eijun no va a volver aquí.

—Sawamura-san, no se ponga así; fue su esposo quien personalmente inscribió al niño. Tal vez debería charlar con él antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas. —Tenía que acorralarla de algún modo, no iba a permitir que se fuera tan campante y dejara a Miyuki con el corazón destrozado otra vez.

—¿Esposo? ¿Mei?

—¡Lamento el retraso! Vine por…Eijun

Los tres voltearon hacia la persona recién llegada. Mei tenía el saco desajustado al igual que la corbata, parecía agitado y asustado a la vez.

—¿Papi? —Eijun abrió los ojos al escuchar la estruendosa voz del rubio y se los frotó para espantar el sueño.

— _¡Dios, ya es demasiado tarde!_ —Pensó Mei.

Esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Tan mal que por poco se da la media vuelta para salir corriendo despavorido. No era el momento para el reencuentro, no cuando ni siquiera había podido hablar con Kazuya para explicarle todo, porque había cosas que no se decían con un simple mensaje de texto.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. No sé cuántos capítulos tenga la historia, pero espero que cada uno sea de su agrado.

Glow-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Definitivamente aún quedan más capítulos.

CarameloDeUva: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que hayas reído y creo que cualquier madre de familia caería ante los pies de un sensei así.

Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favorites. Lo agradezco mucho.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, de lo contrario una lluvia de latas de refresco hubiera caído sobre el lesionado cátcher titular de Seido :V -y no hablo de San Chris-senpai patrono de los pitchers novatos-

 **Advertencias:** OC y OoC.

Lamento la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo 3. Espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es, no me lo digan de forma tan fea ;_; tengo un _korason_ muy sensible.

* * *

 **Seido Kindergarten**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Desagradable Sorpresa**

* * *

—¡Mei, tanto tiempo sin verte! —dijo Miyuki alegremente al recién llegado—Perdona mi descortesía al no saludarte antes, tal vez deberíamos salir a tomar algo para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no crees? Por supuesto, tu esposa también está invitada.

—Kazuya, no es lo que…

—Me parece una buena idea. También deberías llevar a la señora Miyuki, seguro la pasará bien con nostros. —Yin cortó a Mei antes de que pudiera responderle al castaño.

Kazuya frunció el ceño y echándose el bolso al hombro pasó entre ellos para alcanzar la salida. Se estaba ahogando al estar en aquel sitio. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento antes de salir, estuvo tentado a encararlos, exigirles una disculpa por haberlo engañado de aquella forma tan sucia y vil, pero no serviría de nada. El daño estaba hecho y lo único que iba a ganar haciéndolo era que la semilla del odio recién plantada en su corazón, germinara.

—Me voy a casa, Rei.

—Miyuki-kun, espera… —Takashima se detuvo al sentir la mirada cargada de odio de Yin y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Yin resopló y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Al menos Eijun continuaba durmiendo como un tronco y no tuvo que presenciar ese momento tan incómodo. Ambos, Miyuki y Takashima, podían hacer lo que quisieran; a ella lo único que le importaba era la pequeña criatura que cargaba con devoción.

—Con permiso, Takashima-san…o tal vez debería decir… —Sacudió su cabeza y abrió la puerta con dificultad.

—C-con permiso. —Mei salió de su estupor y los siguió.

Sola en la habitación, Rei tomó asiento en uno de los sillones intentando hacer encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas que había empezado a formarse años atrás y que ahora parecía más incompleto que antes, pero le fue imposible.

* * *

Eijun no se presentó a la escuela durante el resto de la semana y no fue hasta el martes siguiente que apareció sujetando la mano de Chris pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, lucía cansado y triste.

—Buenos días, Miyuki. —Por boca de Rei se había enterado del lío que se armó aquel día y por tanto, comprendía que su compañero se tensara al verlo nuevamente —Solo tiene tres años, los problemas de los adultos no son su culpa. —Le dijo al ver la sombría expresión del profesor.

—Buenos días, Eijun. —Miyuki se espabiló, tomó la mano del niño y lo condujo hasta su asiento. Chris estaba en lo cierto, él era un profesional y tenía que actuar como tal —No te preocupes, voy a cuidar a este pequeño sin que nada más me importe; puedes irte tranquilo.

El maestro de tercer grado les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos. Cuando a vio a Mei Narumiya en la sala espera de la oficina administrativa de Seido se alegró bastante; el rubio había abandonado la universidad en Japón para irse a estudiar al extranjero y reencontrarlo después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él fue muy grato. Claro, hasta que vio el nombre de la madre del niño que Narumiya deseaba matricular en la escuela.

—Sé que así será. Nos vemos, mis alumnos me necesitan. —Echó una última mirada a ambos antes de irse. Tenía en la cabeza una idea que le rondaba constantemente, un presentimiento más bien, pero no quería cometer el error de comentarle sus conjeturas a Miyuki. Si se equivocaba, su amigo resultaría mucho más herido de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Pasa algo? No me digas que te duele la panza. —Arrodillándose junto al niño le hizo cosquillas para intentar animarlo.

Eijun rio un poco pero su expresión cambió a una sombría nuevamente. A su corta edad era incapaz de entender muchas cosas relacionadas con la vida de los adultos, lo cual no le había parecido un problema hasta unos días atrás cuando su pequeño y seguro mundo empezó a desmoronarse ante sus ojos, cuando se vio incapaz de consolar a su madre que no paraba de llorar por las noches cuando lo abrazaba creyéndolo dormido.

—Eijun es un niño malo. —Enormes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos corriendo como ríos por sus mejillas.

—D-detente. —Los nervios afloraron en el docente y tuvo que revolverse el pelo para calmarse. En la escuela deberían incluir una materia que te enseñe cómo lidiar con el llanto de los niños, sería muy útil en momentos como ese —Eijun no eres malo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Mami llora mucho en las noches y es culpa de Eijun. —Sollozó— Papi está molesto con mami y… y…todo es culpa de Eijun. —Aumentó el llanto. Él estaba seguro de que los problemas que aquejaban a su familia no eran otra cosa que el resultado de sus travesuras, no encontraba otro motivo que explicara por qué parecían estarse alejando de la noche a la mañana. Seguramente hizo algo malo, muy malo, tan malo que provocó que sus padres dejaran de hablarse.

—Tu madre es….tu madre siempre ha sido una llorona, Eijun. No es tu culpa.

—¡Sensei no conoce a mami! ¡Mami no llora! Ella nunca llora…ni cuando murió mi pececito, ni cuando dejamos la otra casa y a las chicas. Ellas lloraban mucho, pero mami no porque ella es fuerte como un superhéroe; pero ayer estaba llorando y antes de ayer también. ¡Eijun no sabe qué hacer para que mami sea feliz otra vez! Le di mi pelota de _bisbo_ l, también le dije que ya no iba a pedirle que me prestara el guante de _tacher_ que guarda en el ropero, pero solo la hice llorar más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿De qué chicas hablas? —Miyuki sabía que _chicas_ no era una palabra que usaría un niño tan pequeño con tanta naturalidad, así que realmente se sentía intrigado.

—Las _chicas_ son bonitas. Se pintan la cara, así. —El niño imitó los movimientos de las mujeres al maquillarse —Hana-chan me arrullaba cuando mami no estaba y Michiko-chan siempre tenía un dulce para mí.

—¿Son amigas de tu madre?

Eijun asintió y después continuó su relato: —Ellas usan la misma ropa que Haruno-chan, pero son altas como mamá. Son buenas.

El maestro alzó una ceja. Él mismo empezaba a desesperarse al no poder entender lo que el pequeño decía entre sollozos, pero intuía que el ambiente tenso en su casa se desató por aquel incómodo reencuentro. Eijun había dicho que la vida con sus padres era tranquila y feliz, así que no se le ocurría una razón distinta que pudiera ocasionar semejante discordia.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Rei se asomó bastante preocupada. Los llantos no eran algo habitual ahí y mucho menos en la alegre clase de Miyuki —¿Sawamura-san lo trajo de nuevo? —Estaba sorprendida. No creyó volver a verlos más luego de aquel día, pero al parecer se equivocó.

—Sí, aunque ignoro si fue por voluntad propia o por imposición de Mei. No sé en qué están pensando, pero no es divertido que hagan sufrir a su hijo de esta forma. Vamos, Eijun, todo estará bien. —Le palmeó la cabeza con ternura. Si el niño no se calmaba juraba que él mismo estallaría en llanto también. Su pecho estaba oprimiéndose con cada hipido y lágrima que corría por esa pequeña carita.

—Eijun-chan, ¿quieres que llame a tu mamá para que venga por ti? —Rei le habló con tono cariñoso intentando tranquilizarlo. Era un inocente, alguien que no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias de los errores y malas acciones de sus padres.

—No. Mami está trabajando. —contestó jugando con el borde de la camisa de su uniforme. Sus ojitos le ardían de tanto llorar y aunque quería irse a casa, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Eijun-kun. —Haruichi, nervioso, quería consolarlo. Su amigo se veía tan triste, parecía un muñeco roto que necesitaba muchas reparaciones.

—Entonces no llores más o ella va a preocuparse. ¿Llamo a papi? Tal vez él pueda…

—Eijun ya no tiene papi…su mami se lo dijo.

—¿No tienes papi? —Preguntó Kanemaru bastante triste.

—¡Yo puedo prestarte a mi papi! ¿Verdad, mami? —Un niño de cabello corto color azabache alzó la voz muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras miraba con firmeza a Rei.

—T-Tetsu, no puedes... —Rei no sabía que contestar. Por un lado no deseaba hacer sentir mal a Eijun al decirle que eso era imposible, pero por otro sabía que si le dejaba creerlo le haría más daño a la larga.

—¿Por qué tu madre te hizo esa broma tan fea? —Miyuki intervino—Claro que tienes un padre. Es ese rubio idio…ehm…el hombre que siempre viene a recogerte después de clases, Narumiya Mei.

—P-pero…mami y papi se pelearon y no se hablan. Mami me dijo que íbamos a vivir en otra casa, sin papi. Eijun volverá a no tener papi otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? —susurró Rei.

—Ese par… —El maestro quería golpear a Mei y decirle un par de cosas a Yin. ¿No se daban cuenta de que solo estaban hiriendo a su hijo?—Escucha, Eijun, a veces los adultos peleamos por tonterías pero siempre volvemos a contentarnos. Tus padres te aman y seguramente todo es un malentendido. Mei…tu padre es un buen hombre, así que tu madre hizo una buena elección al escogerlo. Seguro se aman mucho y van a contentarse pronto.

—Miyuki… —Rei susurró a sabiendas de cuánto debió dolerle pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—¡No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien! —Le jaló los cachetes y después limpió sus lágrimas—No te daré chocolates al final de la clase si continúas llorando.

—Eijun quiere chocolates. —dijo bajito.

—Entonces sonríe, me gusta verte sonreír. —respondió sin pensar—M-me gusta ver la sonrisa de todos mis alumnos. De todos. —Se acomodó el mandil de trabajo—Bueno, bueno. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con este alboroto y la clase está algo retrasada. Vamos a cantar una canción para despejarnos un poco.

Eijun, más calmado, posó su mirada en aquel niñito que le había ofrecido amablemente compartir a su papá. Era una cara completamente nueva para él y estaba seguro de que no lo había visto antes.

—Miyuki-sensei, ¿Quién es él?

—Ah, es Tetsu-chan. Estuvo enfermo unos días y por eso no habías podido conocerlo. Tetsu-chan, supongo que ya lo escuchaste, pero él es Eijun-chan. —Los presentó revolviéndole el cabello al castaño.

—¡Soy Eijun Sawamura y seré un _picher_ famoso! —exclamó de repente mientras le sonreía a Tetsu. Si no recordaba mal, él la había llamado _"mami_ " a Takashima-sensei.

—¿Un pitcher? Bueno, era de esperarse. —dijo con algo de tristeza—Eijun-chan, no quería decirlo pero tuve que comerme tu hot-cake con forma de perrito debido a tu ausencia, espero me perdones. —canturreó.

—¡Miyuki-sensei es malo! ¡Eijun quiere otro!

—Estuvo delicioso. Ya no tengo más, es una pena. —Continuó molestándolo.

—Miyuki-kun, lo harás llorar de nuevo. —Advirtió Rei desde la puerta.

—¿Por qué? No creo que Eijun llore por algo como…espera, Eijun, no vayas a…

—¡Quiero un hot-cake de perrito! —gritó tan alto que seguramente hasta el Director Kataoka fue capaz de escucharlo.

—¡De acuerdo, te haré uno, pero deja de llorar!

—¡Yo también quiero otro de mariposa!

—¡Conejito!

—¡Jirafa!

—Buena suerte con tus alumnos, sensei. —Se mofó Rei antes de irse.

.

.

—No quiero jugar.

—¿Eh?Pero si el otro día estabas muy emocionado con el balón de futbol. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eijun solo quiere jugar _bisbol_.

Kuramochi se rascó la cabeza con duda. El pequeño crío de Narumiya se escondía detrás de las piernas de Miyuki, insistiendo en que no planeaba jugar a nada que no fuera beisbol. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de todas aquellas veces en que la malcriadez del rubio fue tanta que terminó sacándolo de sus casillas. Rogaba al cielo que su hijo no fuera igual o peor que su padre, porque de ser así estaba seguro que renunciaría a ser profesor en Seido.

—Me quedaré con Sensei nada más.

—Eijun, esta es la clase de deportes y se supone que tienes que hacer lo que Kuramochi-sensei te pida.

—No quiero. —Eijun hizo un puchero y puso su mejor cara de súplica—Prefiero quedarme contigo, sensei.

Miyuki no pudo resistirse a él y accedió a permanecer a su lado. Usualmente dejaría a sus alumnos bajo el cuidado de Kuramochi y se retiraría a la sala de profesores para descansar o preparar el material para la clase del día siguiente. Nunca se quedaba ahí, sin importar lo que pasara procuraba darle su espacio a su compañero para que pudiera desarrollar sus actividades con total libertad. ¿Estaba mal si rompía aquella rutina una sola vez?

—Estás siendo muy blando con él. Ni siquiera con Tetsu eres así. —Le reprochó. No le molestaba que Miyuki se quedara, pero estaba preocupado de que aquella actitud condescendiente tuviera que ver con el hecho de que Eijun era el hijo de Yin. Incluso él estaba sorprendido con la noticia de que, efectivamente, Narumiya y Sawamura se casaron.

—Es porque espero muchas cosas de él. ¡Tiene un gran futuro en el béisbol! ¿Has visto cómo batea?

—Suenas como un padre orgulloso.

—¿Verdad que sí?

En ese momento el Eijun se sintió como un gran detective, el mejor del mundo, pues había descubierto quién era el padre que Tetsu-chan quería compartirle: Miyuki-sensei.

—Bueno, eres el maestro de estos niños, así que sabes lo que haces…o algo así. ¡Kyahahaha!

Kuramochi se acercó al grupo de pequeños vestidos con uniforme deportivo. Le gustaba mucho darle clases a los más jóvenes de la escuela, era divertido porque podía ir a un ritmo suave; todo lo contrario al acelerado grupo de Chris, con esos sí había que tener cuidado. En especial con ese demonio de pelo rosa y sonrisa zorruna llamado Ryosuke.

—Me niego a creer que eres hermano de ese chico. —dijo a Haruichi entregándole la pelota para comenzar las actividades—Vamos a organizarnos en dos equipos.

El profesor de educación física de Seido era alguien muy querido por sus alumnos. Ellos sabían que detrás de esa expresión un tanto ruda existía un hombre amable y atento que se preocupaba por ellos, que los consolaba con palabras dulces cuando se caían al correr y que siempre les llevaba un pequeño premio al final de la semana.

— _Moch_ i-sensei, quiero sentarme. —Furuya se acercó a él con la cara completamente roja. No tenía mucha resistencia y se cansaba pronto.

—¿Tan pronto? De acuerdo, puedes ir a hacerle compañía a Miyuki-sensei y a Eijun-chan. —Ese apodo, por ejemplo, era culpa del hermano mayor de Haruichi.

Furuya asintió y tomó asiento junto a ellos. Eijun, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, no tardó en intentar entablar una charla con él para distraerse. Era alguien muy inquieto y parlanchín cuando lograba entrar en confianza.

—¿Te gustan los animales?

—Sí. Los…osos…osos polares.

—A mí me gustan los perritos. Eijun quiere un perrito, pero mami dice que no tenemos espacio para uno. Dijo que cuando tengamos una casa con jardín, me va a comprar el perro más bonito del mundo. Antes vivíamos en una casa grande, pero…uhm…Eijun y su mami ya no pueden vivir ahí.

—Yo tengo uno. Mi abuelo me lo regaló en Navidad.

—Eijun no puede estar con su abuelo y su abuela.

—¿Viven lejos?

—Sí, muy lejos, en el cielo, así que no podemos ir a visitarlos. Mami me dijo que algún día iremos, pero falta mucho. ¿Tienes juguetes?

—Sí. Muchos.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir a jugar a tu casa hoy? —preguntó con ilusión y luego bajó la voz—Yo tengo pocos y algunos están muy rotos, pero puedo prestarte a mi dinosaurio policía gigante, es especial para mí aunque no tiene una patita. Mami me lo compró en Navidad, tenía una etiqueta roja muy grande; era una oferta, no sé que es eso, pero Mami dijo que eso era bueno.

Miyuki escuchaba atentamente aquella charla infantil en la que Eijun parecía el más emocionado en hablar, soltando información por aquí y por allá, a diferencia de las cortas respuestas de Furuya; pero lo que llamaba la atención del profesor eran las constantes alusiones a la madre del niño y a la vida que tenían juntos.

—Furuya-chan. —Eijun miró de reojo a su maestro y luego se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído a su compañero:—¿Rei-sensei es la esposa de Miyuki-sensei?

—¿Eh? Pues… —Furuya ladeó la cabeza y se limpió la nariz. Intentó rememorar el significado de la palabra _esposa_ , pero su adormilada mente no ayudaba mucho. Tan solo recordaba que ambos adultos siempre estaba juntos y cuidaban de Tetsu-chan. ¡Ah, por fin logró recordarlo! Su padre siempre llamaba esposa a su madre, siempre estaban juntos y cuidaban de él. Justo como sus maestros—Sí. Es su esposa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Eijun emocionado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Miyuki.

—Nada. —Eijun le mostró una brillante sonrisa. Cuando llegara a casa iba a contarles a sus padres su gran descubrimiento.

La semana transcurrió de forma normal, con Eijun yendo y viniendo como si nada. Miyuki poco a poco se acostumbró a la presencia del niño y aunque la incomodidad de saberlo hijo de Mei y Yin permanecía ahí, la necesidad de tener al pequeño a su lado se hacía más grande cada día.

* * *

Cada sábado por la tarde acostumbraba surtir la despensa en el supermercado más cercano a su casa y ese día no fue la excepción. Miyuki había comprado todo lo necesario y un par de cosas extra que encontró a buen precio, incluyendo unos caramelos que seguramente encantarían al pequeño Tetsu. Ahora mismo se disponía a retornar a su hogar cuando a lo lejos divisó un par de figuras familiares.

—No, cariño. Lo siento.

—Pero…mami….

Frente a él estaban Yin y Eijun en una especie de drama familiar por un motivo que le era desconocido. Intentó alejarse pues su presencia no había sido detectada aún, pero al ver al niño bajar la cabeza y llorar, no pudo evitar acercarse.

—Hey. —Saludó.

Yin dio un brinquito antes de encararlo. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento? La suerte no estaba de su lado. Jamás lo estuvo.

—Buenas tardes, Miyuki-sensei. —Intentó sonar lo más calmada posible debido a Eijun. No quería que su hijo hiciera preguntas que no sabría cómo responder y tampoco planeaba enfrascarse en una discusión con aquel hombre en medio de la calle.

—¿Por qué está llorando? No me digas que peleaste con Mei frente a él otra vez. —Ese fue un reclamo directo y, a su parecer, justo. Si como matrimonio tenían problemas era normal, pero arreglarlos en calma y sin el niño presente era lo mejor.

—Quiero un globo, pero mami dijo que no. —respondió Eijun hipando.

—¿No vas a comprarle un globo de quinientos yenes a tu hijo? ¡Qué mala mamá eres, Yin! —Se mofó. Ella siempre hablaba de tener hijos y ser estricta con ellos para que entendieran que las cosas materiales eran secundarias, pero esto era el colmo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, los juguetes rotos de los que el niño hablaba seguramente se debían a eso.

—N-no es su asunto. —Solo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí.

—Mami no tiene monedas, pero Eijun lo quiere. —El niño se secó las lágrimas.

La mujer se sintió apenada, muy apenada. Le había dicho al pequeño que le compraría el globo la siguiente semana cuando le pagaran su primer sueldo, pero no esperó que él lo soltara así delante de Miyuki. Mil veces prefería que pensara que era una mala madre antes de que se diera cuenta de que la única razón por la que no llenaba con regalos las manos de su hijo era la falta de dinero.

—Ya veo… —El castaño de lentes hizo una mueca. Con que el problema era ese y no la crianza del niño. Había dejado que su molestia hacia ella aflorara, juzgándola sin preguntar antes—¿Cuál globo quieres?—Tenía que remediar su error.

—¡Ese!—Señaló el globo con forma de un enorme tanuki barrigón

—Bien…ese será.

—K-Kazuya, espera… —Tenerlo cerca era demasiado peligroso y lo sabía, la descontrolaba por completo. Además él siempre fue alguien muy sagaz y eso le causaba un gran temor.

Miyuki se acercó al vendedor y pagó por el globo. Cuando dio la media vuelta para regresar no supo cómo describir la expresión en el rostro de Yin. Se quedó un momento mirándola, mirándolos. Cualquier que los viera fácilmente podría pensar que se trataban de una familia feliz dando un paseo sabatino, pero no lo eran.

—Aquí tienes, es todo tuyo.—dijo alegremente al pequeño. Fingir su estado de ánimo se le daba muy bien, pero por un momento su voz flaqueó y se cortó un poco.

La carita de Eijun se iluminó y le propinó un abrazo, aunque solo alcanzó a envolver las piernas de su profesor, quien no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro y tuvo que girar la cara para hacerlo menos evidente. Con pesar Miyuki se dio cuenta de algo: nunca podría odiar a Eijun.

—Le voy a devolver el dinero, se lo aseguro.

—No tienes que devolverme nada, me sobraron unos yenes de cambio. Eso es todo. —Suspiró—Decide de una vez si vas a tratarme de usted o volverás a llamarme Kazuya como en los viejos tiempos. —Pese a las carencias que evidentemente padecía, Eijun parecía un niño muy feliz y eso no podía ser otra cosa que una consecuencia del amor que sus padres le tenían, se tenían. Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa: Tampoco podía odiar a Yin.

—Mami, tengo hambre.

—D-debemos irnos. Con permiso, Miyuki-sensei.

Solo se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Adios sensei. —Eijun se afianzó de la mano de su madre, sujetando con fuerza el hilo que impedía que el globo saliera volando. Hizo un ademán para despedirse de su maestro y se dejó guiar a casa mientras ella le decía que iba a prepararle una rica cena con lo que habían comprado.

Para Miyuki no pasó desapercibido que lo único que llevaba Yin en la bolsa de compras eran cuatro plátanos, una papa pequeña, un manojo de lechuga y una bolsita de sopa instantánea.

—¿Qué se supone vas a cocinarle con eso?—preguntó al aire.

Retomando su camino, pasó junto a una juguetería en donde vio exhibidas unas figuras de acción de un anime infantil del cual Tetsu era fan. Junto a ellas un enorme dinosaurio ataviado con un gorro y una placa de policía posaba muy alegre.

—Le van a encantar cuando las vea. —Se dijo saliendo de la tienda luego de comprar tres nuevas figuras para la colección del pelinegro. Acomodó todo en la bolsa y miró fugazmente el pequeño peluche con forma de cachorro Akita que había escogido para Eijun. Estaba algo inseguro sobre si debía dárselo o no; tampoco es como si hubiera pasado un largo rato escogiéndolo para él, simplemente estaba en un montoncito de artículos con descuento junto a la fila de la caja y le sobraron unos yenes…otra vez.

Para evitar tomar el metro a esa hora, se encaminó por un atajo que descubrió hace unas semanas. Pronto las anchas calles se convirtieron en unas más angostas y menos concurridas; tarareando una canción de lo más alegre dio la vuelta a la esquina, pero se congeló con la escena que tenía enfrente.

—¿M-Mei?

Sí. Mei Narumiya, su ex mejor amigo, padre de Eijun y esposo de Yin, estaba justo ahí besando a una chica que obviamente no era su esposa.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y favoritos, en verdad significan mucho para mí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
